


The Devil Wears Skinny Jeans

by AlexNichole



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNichole/pseuds/AlexNichole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a demon with an agenda.<br/>Harry is a college student with a connection to the Winchesters. <br/>The Winchesters want to stop it all. </p>
<p>"There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it." _Harry Potter and the sorcerers/Philosophers stone (Voldemort, through Quirrel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Wears Skinny Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend really wanted a Supernatural/One Direction crossover. We were fairly certain it's pretty rare. Anyway, enjoy :) 
> 
> If you are going to complain about editing, plot line weirdness, or anything else, please don't. Constructive criticism is one thing, rudeness is quite another. (I've also had a few complaints about the way I do my dialogue. I capitalize the first words every time and apparently it freaks people out. When I was in elementary ten years ago they told me that's what you're supposed to do and I still do it. Get over it.) 
> 
> If you have questions: insomniacswithcoffee.tumblr.com

Harry sat at his desk, listening to his roommate snore in the bed across the room. The cross that he’d placed ever so carefully above his bed glowed eerily in the moonlight, and truthfully, Harry didn’t like it. Harry stood up, reached carefully across the sleeping boy, and flipped the cross upside down. He figured it’d give the prick a bit of a fright when he woke up. Harry looked out of his dorm window. Ten stories down, cars whizzed by and people milled about and lights flashed. The city never sleeps. He slipped into his coat and closed the door quietly behind him. 

Once he was down on the street he felt better; less constricted. He glanced over his shoulder at the University buildings behind him. He loved it, every second. He loved what he studied; he loved the people, the place. Sometimes he just needed to be free. His feet carried him straight to the library. Since he had nothing better to do, couldn’t sleep, and the third, fourth, and fifth floors were open twenty-four hours, he went in. 

“I could always work on that paper for Constitutional Law.” He said to himself as he stepped into the elevator. “I haven’t done any research yet.” The elevator shuddered into motion and the ding when it stopped made him jump. He stepped out onto the dimly lit fourth floor. Some of the desk lamps were on, casting eerie shadows across the shelves. He tried not to think about anything lurking in the darkness as he crossed the room. 

Harry still had nightmares. That night would haunt him forever, he knew. The evil he’d felt in the room, the bone-chilling cold that had ripped through his clothes, the ear-splitting scream from his mother. Harry shook his head and flicked the light switch on. His heart pounded when he thought he saw one shadow stick around for just a second longer than it should have. “I’m just scaring myself.” He said out loud. “I’m fine.” 

Talking out loud to himself was a habit he picked up after the incident. It made him feel safe. His Dad had cautioned him to watch it in public, but other than that even his doctor had told him it was fine. He hummed now, as he scanned the shelf for the book he needed. Picking a few off the shelf he opened his laptop, notebook, and uncapped a pen before placing it securely between his teeth and opening a book. 

He worked like that for a few hours; reading and then scribbling some notes and citations. Flipping pages and occasionally typing something on his laptop. He’d turned music on, softly, to keep him company. 

The clock on the wall read four in the morning, but Harry still wasn’t tired when he finally closed the books and returned them to their proper places. He had these nights pretty often. He was almost afraid to fall asleep sometimes, in fear that the nightmares would return. He didn’t want to see his Mom’s face from that night, the horror that left her broken in body and mind. She was never the same after that. He fingered the black ink on his skin; the most important tattoo of the myriad that he had; right on his rib cage, on the left side. A cool breeze let itself in through an open window. 

Harry crossed the room and closed it, confused. It hadn’t been open before. Breathing becoming rapid, he turned and ran back to the elevator impatiently pressing the down button. Becoming almost hysterical he gave up and yanked on the door to the stairs, jumping down them two at a time. He slammed into something he thought was the wall on the second floor landing. But the wall couldn’t grab you. Harry screamed and struggled, throwing punches and kicks at anything he could reach. A sharp pain across his face snapped his eyes open and his mouth closed. 

“Did you really have to do that Dean?” The man was holding him at arm’s length, but looking to the left to a much shorter man. “He would have calmed down.” 

“My way was faster.” Dean smirked at the tall man, but his face fell when he realized the tall one didn’t find it funny. “You should uh, probably put him down.” 

Harry hadn’t realized his feet weren’t touching the ground until the man set him gently down. “What’s your name, son?” 

“What’s yours?” Harry asked, suddenly angry. He yanked his bag back up on his shoulder and straightened his shirt out underneath his coat. 

“I’m Sam. This is my brother, Dean.” The tall man said, holding out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry answered him, and shook his hand. 

“So, Harry, why were you running?” The other guy asked, and Sam nodded gently. 

“I uh...” Harry stammered. He didn’t want to tell them the pathetic truth. He’d been scared by an open window. “I was just in the library and- wait, do I know you?” Harry stared at the man who’d slapped him. “Dean Winchester?” The man’s eyes snapped onto Harry’s and he could tell he was on guard. 

“How do you know who I am?” Dean’s voice was rough and urgent. He stepped towards Harry, intimidating him, glowering at him. 

“When I was nine you and your Dad saved my Mom from a demon.” Harry gulped after he said this. “Well, I mean, she’s still not normal but she’s not possessed either.” Sam looked over at Dean then, confused. 

“That was ten years ago.” Dean muttered. “I remember it. You still got that charm?” 

“Better.” Harry smiled and lifted his shirt. “Your Dad told me when I was old enough I could get this done so I never had to worry about losing the anti-possession charm. How is he anyway?” 

“Dead.” Sam deadpanned. “You want to continue telling us why you were running?” Harry could tell the conversation had taken a bad turn, for Sam anyway. 

“I just got spooked.” Harry said. “It happens a lot now, you know since….” He trailed off and Dean nodded. 

“Why were in the library at four in the morning? Is this a college thing Sam?” Dean looked over at his brother, but got no response. “Sam!” He said again. 

“What are you studying?” Sam asked Harry, completely ignoring Dean. 

“I’m a double major in Sociology and Law, well Pre-Law, and minoring in business. I’m not really sure what I want to do.” 

“Sam studied Law.” Dean cut in. “Yeah, when he gave me and Dad the slip.” The last words were bitter, but stale, like he was used to the taste of them. 

“Where at?” Harry asked Sam, intrigued. He’d already forgotten his hysterics. 

“Stanford. Pre-Law. Coulda got in the program on full-ride.” 

“But you didn’t? What happened?” Harry’s question was sincere. Sam looked over at Dean and Harry felt that it was both an answer and a dismissal. “What are you guys doing here?” Harry asked then. “You guys hunt monsters, is there…” Harry couldn’t finish the sentence. He took a deep shuddering breath. “You know, I don’t want to know. I’m just…I’m gonna go back to my room.” 

“That’s a good plan.” Sam settled a hand on his shoulder. “Be careful, kid.” He said. Harry nodded, and hurried down the rest of the stairs and across the street to his dorm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry slept fitfully for an hour or two, before he woke to the sound of his roommate, Eric, moving about the room. The shower started and Harry climbed out of bed, missing the last ladder step and wiping out on the floor. He picked himself up slowly, stretching. He stood next to the bathroom door and warm steam spilled out of the bottom. His eyes drifted closed as he stood there, and he let the sound of the water serenade him into comfort. A loud thump and half a scream startled him back to reality.

“You okay?” He called. “Eric?” 

“Fine.” Eric snapped from the bathroom. “I slipped.” Eric pulled the door open with a towel around his waist. Harry stared at him, unsure. Eric blinked and for a moment Harry thought he saw his eyes go black. He silently prayed that the visions weren’t coming back. He’d gotten rid of those years ago. He swallowed hard and squeezed past Eric into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later and Eric was sitting on his bed playing with his rosary. 

“Are those my jeans?” Harry asked when he saw Eric. 

“I liked yours better.” Eric answered, except his voice was slower, laced with malice and a British accent. He blinked and Eric’s green eyes turned black, covering even the whites. 

“Get out of him.” Harry could hardly speak. He stepped back, bumping up against his desk. “I’ll call the Winchesters.” He knew the threat didn’t mean much, but it was all he had. 

“Oh, darling. I’ll leave.” The demon said. “I just wanted to talk to you.” Harry’s face was hard, scared, angry. “Please. I won’t hurt you.” The demon laid the beads on the bed and stood up. Harry watched it carefully. “Oh shut up!” He snapped suddenly, rolling his head. “Give me five minutes.” With a snort of disgust Harry realized who the demon was talking to; Eric. He was trapped in his own body with no control, screaming for help. 

“What do you want?” Harry asked the demon. 

“To talk to you.” It answered. “I saw you in the library last night. The Winchesters were chasing me.” The demon took another step forward then, its arms crossed over Eric’s skinny chest, its face sassy. “I was going to take a walk in your meatsuit but your pretty little tat kind of prevented it. Lo and behold you know the Winchesters, so I never would have gotten away with it. I slipped out the window and tried not to get carried off by the wind. Met your friend here in the bathroom.” The demon gestured to Eric’s body and picked at its cuticles. Harry was shaking in fear and rage. 

“One of your kind left my Mom, and my life, in shambles.” He said. “Leave now, or I call them.” 

“If I stay, you call them. If I leave, you still call them. Harry, dear. You intrigue me.” The demon took another step forward. “The boss gave me free reign but doesn’t like me much. I’m too nice. I just want to find a nice body and...” It waved its hands around in the air, flustered. “…blend in with society. My name is Louis, by the way.” Harry’s fear was ebbing away, and he wasn’t sure why. 

“One…one of you hurt me.” Harry stammered, edging away from Louis. 

“Yes, but it wasn’t me. The Winchesters killed that one in the Apocalypse. I don’t think they recognized her. They were too busy slashing and tearing. The usual.” Louis winked at the last words and shrugged a little, before turning in a slow circle. “Nice place you have here. I was in college once. In fact, I was only 21 when I died. I’m not sure why I went to Hell. I heard tell that it had something to do with my Mother but…I don’t dwell on it. I’m out now. I remember what it was like to be human and I want to rejoin society.” 

“Why are telling me this?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t know. Maybe I need a friend.” Louis put on a soft, pleading face. He made Eric’s eyes sincere. 

“Why should I trust you?” Harry spat out, angry. His fear had almost completely gone, replaced now with rage. 

“That, my dear, is up to you. I’m off to find a meatsuit without someone already in it and…I’ll be back.” Black smoke surged out of Eric’s mouth and into the air vent. Eric collapsed on the floor with a heavy thud. Harry stood in shock, staring at the air vent that Louis had just smoked into. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a week before Louis showed up again. Harry hadn’t called the Winchesters, for whatever reason, but he’d seen them in a diner, clearly working a case. Louis’ case. 

Harry was working on a paper Thursday afternoon when class let out when a smallish boy came up and sat next to him on the bench he’d found on the green. 

“Can I help you?” Harry asked without looking up. A small hand rested itself on Harry’s forearm. 

“Don’t recognize me?” A sweet melodic voice, with just a hint of a British accent danced in Harry’s ears. 

“Louis.” He hissed, pulling away from the touch. Looking at the boy for the first time he found turquoise eyes, a small smile and perfectly quaffed hair. He appeared to be 20 or 21 and was carrying a back pack. He could almost be an average Uni student. But Harry knew his secret. “So is there someone screaming for help in there?” He asked. “Whose body are piggy backing now?” He wasn’t even trying to keep the disgust from his voice. 

“No one. Louis quipped, smiling. “This one died on a drug overdose. Such a shame.” He held out a piece of paper for Harry to read. “Look, I even got a death certificate.” Harry glanced at the piece of paper but made no move to grab it. He knew Louis was telling the truth. He’d seen the obituary. “It’s just me in here.” He singsonged. “It’s nice. Quiet. I like it.” He hugged himself and Harry laughed a little despite his distaste for the demon. Louis smiled at Harry. “See. I’m not so bad.” 

“I beg to differ.” Harry’s voice still held a hint of amusement and Louis smiled. He pushed his shoulder against Harry’s side, jostling him. “Stop!” Harry laughed, shoving back slightly so that Louis teetered on the edge of the bench. 

“Hey, you’re bigger than me!” Louis yelped as he fell into the grass. Harry only laughed at him as he picked himself up and pushed himself on the bench next to Harry. Harry smiled again, against his better judgment. He liked the heat of Louis’ body next to his. Sighing, he leaned into the small, curvy boy next to him. 

“You two a thing?” Dean called from behind Harry. 

“Dean!” Sam hissed, clearly chastising Dean’s forwardness. “You can’t just say things like that.” 

“I’m just curious.” Dean retorted and smiled at Harry. Harry shook his head. Louis piped up from beside him. 

“Just friends.” He said. “In fact, we only met about a week ago.” Harry tried not to let the fear show on his face. He wanted to slap his hand over Louis’ mouth and shake him. Those are the Winchesters! Why was he dangling himself in front of them? 

“What did you say your name was again?” Sam asked Louis. He was suspicious, Harry could tell. 

“I didn’t.” Louis looked innocently at Sam and Dean. Teasing them. 

“Alright Mr. Skinny Jeans,” Dean pointed at Louis, clearly trying to scare him. “Enough sass.” Louis only smiled. 

“We were just wondering about the other night, in the library.” Sam cut in. “We never actually got a story from you.” 

“I told you.” Harry said, and most of him screamed to not lie about this. Most of him was screaming ‘tell them! Tell them the demon is right here!’ But a small part told him to lie. “I got spooked. I panicked, overreacted. Wouldn’t you if some sasquatch moose guy grabbed you in a dark stairwell?” Sam looked at Dean, clearly angry. 

“Look, you know we’re working a case here. So tell us if you know anything.” Sam dragged Dean off without another word. Now he’d pissed of the Winchesters. That couldn’t be good. 

“That went well.” Louis’ voice was full of sincerity. “They’ll be off your tail now. Goodbye.” And with that, Louis stood up, fixed his t-shirt, and flounced of to God knows where.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another week passed. As far Harry knew the Winchesters had left. Maybe they got tired of working a case that wasn’t getting them anywhere. Harry was still afraid to fall asleep. Instead of nightmares about his Mom, it was Louis. 

Black smoke encasing him. He knew it couldn’t enter him, but it smothered him, pulled him down, and then it would clear and there would be Louis in his body. Skinny jeans and a Killers t-shirt. He would kiss Harry, gently, on the cheek. Caress his face with small hands. Tuck his head under Harry’s chin. 

Harry liked it. Harry always liked it. That was the scariest part. He’d fallen hard. 

For a demon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke in a cold sweat almost two weeks since that last time he’d seen Louis. 

“Hello, darling.” A warm voice greeted him when he sat up. Louis was perched on the edge of the bed, his feet dangling over the side. 

“What are you doing here?” Harry gasped, sitting up. 

“Looking for you.” Louis said. He pushed himself off the edge of the bed and floated down the few feet to the floor. Harry stared.

“Would you like me to do it again?” Louis smiled. 

“Demon powers.” He waggled his fingers in a sarcastic jazz hands gesture. 

“What do you want with me?” Harry’s voice broke. He was tired and he just wanted to sleep. 

Louis stared at him. He let his eyes roam all over Harry’s body. Harry wished he wore more to bed than just boxers. Suddenly, Louis was on his bed again, pushing Harry back down into the pillows. Louis’ cheek was warm against Harry’s chest. Louis didn’t say anything more, and Harry found himself drifting off to sleep. Somehow, he’d become unafraid. He still wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

The next morning Harry woke alone. He tried to tell himself it was a dream, but the pressure marks on his chest from Louis’ face told him it was all too real. It was another week before Louis made another appearance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We can’t keep chasing this demon, Sam.” Dean tried to reason with his little brother, but he mostly knew it was no use.

“No, Dean.” Sam’s tone was accusatory. “It’s playing with that kid. You know that? They way Ruby played with me.” 

“You think he’s a psychic?” Dean asked. 

“Too young.” Sam shook his head. “He’s a demon; he’s just doing it for kicks.” Dean looked down at his drink.

“I still think we should let it go.” He said. “The kid doesn’t seem scared. He hasn’t called us.” 

“Maybe the demon threatened him.” Sam was grasping at straws now. Dean shrugged. 

“We got bigger problems right now, Sam.” Sam nodded, because he knew. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh, Haaaazzzzaaaaa.” Harry would know that voice anywhere, the singsong British accent, the slight hint of malice that he was becoming used to. It was just a part of Louis’ personality. I mean, he was basically evil in a hot little body wasn’t he? What scared him was the way his heart leapt when he heard the voice, and the smile that nearly tore his mouth in half when he saw the face. 

“Hazza?” Harry asked when Louis reached him across the quad. “Since when do I have a nickname?” 

“Since now.” Louis answered, smiling. He handed Harry a cup of Starbucks. 

“How do you know my order?” 

“Just because I’m not around doesn’t mean I’m not well, around.” Louis linked arms with Harry and led him across the grass before pushing him down under a tree. “Now we sit.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before a question that had been eating at Harry these past few weeks found its way out.   
“How did you die? I mean, your body died of an overdose, but how did you die?” Louis looked at him, and Harry thought that he saw pain in the clear turquoise eyes. “I’m sorry.” He said. “You don’t have to answer. I-”

“No, you deserve to know.” Louis was picking at the grass between them. Harry reached out and took one hand in his own. Louis squeezed lightly. “You should know that I’m not very old.” He started. “I died when I was 21. I was only in hell a few years before I surfaced as a demon.” 

“How do you become a demon?” Harry’s curiosity was high.

“You do terrible things.” Louis’ eyes were far away. He blinked and they switched to the full black that didn’t even faze Harry. “I guess it didn’t take me long. And then one time I woke up…not myself. I knew I’d been changing but I guess that day I’d realized it.” Louis stared out into the rest of campus. He wouldn’t meet Harry’s eyes. 

“So then, how did you end up in Hell?” 

“My Mother killed me.” A tear rolled down Harry’s cheek. Louis wiped it away with his thumb, but let his hand linger there. He leaned closer to the taller boy, black eyes roving over his mouth, and eventually meeting Harry’s green eyes. 

Neither of them moved for a moment. Harry closed the distance. 

Their mouths slotted together like a key in a lock, like a wrench around a bolt, or a hand in a glove. Harry’s hands laced themselves in Louis’ hair, pulling him forward and Louis came willingly. They stayed the way for a moment, or hours, or days. 

Time was still. 

When they pulled away, Louis’ eyes were human again. He stood up, dusted the grass from his jeans, and walked away. Harry didn’t follow him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was only a day of absence that Louis left Harry with this time. Louis showed up in Harry’s dorm room at midnight, and needed a place to sleep. Harry didn’t say no. He’d quieted the part of him that was sickened by Louis, that wanted to fling Holy Water and salt at him until he burned and cried for mercy. Instead, Harry embraced the part of him that liked Louis. He liked the enigma that was the demon, the personality, and (he had to admit it) the body Louis had picked. 

“Did you ever like girls, Hazza?” Louis asked in the morning. Harry nodded. 

“I mean, I guess it doesn’t really matter to me. I just like people and their personalities, you know?” It was Louis’ turn to nod.   
“So if I chose a girl body you’d have been okay?” 

“Well, you were a boy before you died, right?” 

“I guess that makes sense. Are you happy, Harry?” 

Harry took a moment before answering. He thought about what life had become for him. College classes, friends, homework. And then Louis had shown up. He still couldn’t tell you when the switch had been flipped; when he started liking Louis. Harry nodded, none the less. Louis kissed his lips, and snuggled closer to his side. 

“You make me feel almost human again.” He said. Eric walked in then. He nodded hello to Harry, but said nothing to Louis. Eric was wary of Louis. He didn’t remember anything about the bathroom incident but Harry could tell that all of Eric’s instincts told him that Louis was a bad guy. Eric was probably right. 

“I have a project to work on.” Eric said before leaving. “Another Saturday in the library.” With that he closed the door, leaving Harry and Louis alone again. 

“So I have something fun we can do.” Louis smiled. “Why don’t we go over to the reflection pond and…reflect?” 

“That’s supposed to be fun?” Harry asked. 

“Oh, it will be.” Louis smile was suddenly devious. Harry didn’t mind at all. 

The reflection pond was a hole in the ground with a gazebo and some stepping stones, but it was the essential date spot on campus. Harry and Louis walked around it with linked hands, watching the ducks pick at the pieces of vegetable that other couples were throwing to them. Couples milled about, holding hands, kissing, talking. Harry always liked to come here at night when people had gone and he could be alone. It was nice to be here with someone though. 

They settled under a tree to people watch. Hands still linked, Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry brushed his cheek against his hair. 

“Not a ‘thing’, huh?” Sam said, startling both of them. “You know, you didn’t have to lie.” Harry could see the knowledge in his eyes. Sam knew about Louis. Dean held a water bottle, and Harry had the sinking feeling that it was Holy Water. Sam crouched down to look at Louis. He said a few words in Latin and Harry watched Louis eyes slide black. He held his hand tighter. 

“You know what you’re boyfriend is?” Dean sounded appalled. “And you’re still sitting there, even after all you’ve been through?” Harry only looked at him. 

"Like you can say much.” Louis shot at him. “Look at Ruby and Sam. Look what happened there.” 

“That was different. Ruby had a game plan. I thought I was doing good.” Sam yanked Harry and Louis to their feet. “What’s your game plan, Louis? Just toying with him?” 

“Better.” Louis laughed. “Recruiting. We need humans for the demon army. We’ve found out how to make them…powerful.” Harry balked at this news. 

“Really, Louis?” 

“So you didn’t tell your man about this?” Dean laughed. “This is the first he’s hearing it?” Dean splashed water from his fingers onto Louis’ face. Louis hissed as steam sizzled on his flesh. “Don’t you think about smoking out.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Louis spat blood at Sam, who had let go of Harry and was now holding onto only Louis. “You like that, Winchester?” His eye twitched and Sam punched him, leaving his lip bloody. 

“Stop!” Harry screamed. “Someone help!” He looked around frantically for someone, anyone, but they were all gone. “Stop!” He pulled on Sam’s arms, but Dean held him back. 

“This is for your own good, kid.” He said. “Louis’ a demon! Evil incarnate! You don’t want anything to do with that.” 

“No! No!” Harry fought against Dean’s constraining arms as Sam poured Holy Water and salt across Louis and spoke words in Latin. He watched Louis writhe in pain, as he leaked from his body’s mouth. Breaking free of Dean, Harry launched himself across Louis body, stopping Sam. Black smoke ran over his hands and he held it as best he could. It was cold and hot at the same time, solid and liquid, wet and dry. He realized with a start that he was holding Louis, really holding him. 

He was evil. He was beautiful. 

He poured the smoke back into the body’s mouth, tears running down his face. 

Sam stood back, incredulous, and Dean made no move to step in. Both of them were in shock at what was happening. 

"Louis, please, wake up.” Harry cried, running his fingers over Louis’ cheekbones. “I don’t care what you did or what you’re doing just come back. Please.” A painful minute ticked by. 

Louis took a huge breath and blinked. The light came back to his eyes. They immediately slid to black and he stood, facing the Winchesters. He raised a hand and slammed them into their car. They slid to the ground, unconscious. 

“We have to go.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and together they ran back to campus. 

“What did they mean back there?” Harry asked as Louis helped him throw some things in an overnight bag. 

“It doesn’t matter, just come with me.” Louis kissed him but Harry pushed him away. 

“No!” he shouted. “Tell me, or I’m not going.” Louis shook his head; he seemed to be considering something. He sighed, and turned to Harry. 

“I can make you powerful.” He said. “You’re perfect for it, Harry. I can make you so, so powerful. Sam did it. And he gave it up. Granted, he was chosen. He had…certain advantages. He had demon blood in him from the start. But if you start you now, we can…so powerful.” Louis seemed to be in awe of Harry now. 

Harry stared at Louis in horror. His mind tried to process all that he’d just been told, as well as the mind-boggling events that had just occurred. He felt his horror turn to curiosity. 

“What kind of powerful?” He asked. Louis smiled in triumph. 

“Remember when I floated off the bed?” He said. “And just now when I threw them? That kind of powerful. You could rule, Harry.” Harry nodded a little. “Humans, they’re good and jolly and everything. But some of them, you, are born to be more. You were born for this Harry. That’s why that demon was in your Mom. She was trying to start it. She failed. But if we start now.” 

Harry threw his toothbrush in his bag. Louis seemed to take it as a yes. He grabbed a pair of scissors off of Eric’s desk and slit his wrist. He pressed the broken skin to Harry’s mouth and Harry didn’t flinch. He swallowed the warm liquid as fast as he could take it. It tasted sweet and he could feel the power surging in his veins with every swallow. That small part of him that used to fight to like Louis was now a small part that was disgusted. Somewhere in the weeks since the moment in the library Harry had turned. He’d given into the side of him that he always knew was there. The side of him that hated humanity, that wanted to watch it burn. Harry had always fought this side, but today, he let it win. 

Louis yanked his wrist away and Harry wiped his mouth. He grabbed his bag and they both raced to the elevator. 

“I have a car waiting.” Louis panted, throwing Harry a set of keys. The elevator doors slid open and they both turned and darted the other direction. Sam and Dean flung themselves out of the elevator and down the stairs after Harry and Louis. Louis sprinted far ahead of Harry, blowing open doors and breaking windows. When they reached the street the Winchesters were still on their tail. 

“There!” Louis pointed to a sleek, silver Camaro. 

“What the hell??” Harry shouted as he slid behind the wheel and jammed the key into the ignition. He slammed the car into gear and peeled out of the parking lot before Louis spoke. 

“I have connections down home, okay?” he smiled and leaned back into the soft leather. “Get on the freeway. We’ll try to lose them there.” Harry pulled onto the exit and floored it. The car rumbled beneath him and he felt the power move through his body. This car was good for him. The Impala was a few cars behind them but Louis didn’t seem worried. The Camaro broke out of traffic and Harry gunned it. He pulled into the fast lane as cars whizzed past looking like they weren’t moving at all. Louis laughed at Harry’s expression. Harry was having the time of his life right now. 

“Feel powerful yet?” Louis asked, running a hand up Harry’s thigh. 

“More than you know.” Harry smirked and pressed his foot a little harder on the accelerator. 

“Good boy.” Louis nibbled Harry’s ear. “I knew you were the one for me.” The whisper sent chills down Harry’s spine, eliminating the guilt that was trying to well up inside him. Louis’ lips were exploring his neck and he grabbed the boys brown hair and yanked him away, pushing him roughly back into his seat. 

“Not now. I’m driving.” Harry snarled and Louis laughed and clapped his hands. 

“I knew you had it in you Haz.” He dared to lean forward again, his hand high on Harry’s thigh and his lips to Harry’s ear. “Later, I’ll show you a really good time.” He whispered and fell back into his bucket seat. He watched Harry’s knuckles go white on the steering wheel and smiled mischievously to himself. He might have had a game plan, but it now included falling head over heels for the human in his charge. And he was playing for the bad guys already; no one cared what you did as long as you got the job done. Not like the angels. He’d heard one of them had straight up fallen out of Heaven because he’d gotten too close to his human. 

Louis turned his attention back to the road. Checking behind them he found that the Impala was close, but losing ground. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We’re losing them, Dean!” Sam shouted. “Go FASTER.” He slammed his fist down on Dean’s knee, forcing his foot down on the gas pedal. 

“I can’t, Sam!!” Dean shouted back. “Baby doesn’t have it in her!” Sam cocked his jaw, angry. “Be pissed all you want, we’ll have to track them down again.” 

“Who says we can do that?” 

“I do.” Castiel had appeared in the back seat, almost causing Dean to swerve into the median. Dean righted the car and slowed. 

“I’ll tail them.” With that, Cas disappeared again, before Dean could protest. 

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean pounded his hand on the steering wheel in frustration. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shit. Shit shit shit.” Louis sat up on his knees in his seat. “Take that next exit!” 

“Why?” Harry asked. “What’s going on?” 

“There’s an angel on our tail.” Louis opened another wound on his arm and Harry’s mouth watered. He knew his pupils were probably blown, but he didn’t care. He was a junkie after one hit. Louis started drawing something on the roof of the car in his own blood.

“What the hell are you doing?” Harry was trying to watch the road and watch Louis in the rear view mirror at the same time.   
“It’s an angel sigil. They have devil’s traps, we have this.” He planted his palm in the middle of the drawing and a flash of white light nearly caused Harry to crash. Louis saw the Winchester’s fall even farther back as they realized what had happened. He imagined Dean was not very happy. “Do you want some more?” Louis asked Harry, holding his arm out to him. Harry’s mouth watered. “Later, darling.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later came just a few short hours later when they rolled into a nameless town and some ramshackle motel room a state over. Harry pulled his bag from the trunk while Louis checked in and got the key. The motel room had seen better days; peeling wallpaper, shag carpet, and a sagging mattress. The ceiling was a full mirror and ‘casa erotica’ was on demand. 

“Nice digs.” Harry smirked. 

“Get used to it.” Louis demanded. “It’s life now.” And that’s when it really hit Harry. He’d just left school, his friends, and his family. Somehow though, he couldn’t find the ability to care. He should be freaking out right now but nowhere in him was the urge to run or to feel guilty. He stripped his shirt and jeans off and lay back on the bed, exhausted. Louis slipped more gracefully from his clothes and pulled Harry up to a sitting position. He pressed his arm to Harry’s mouth, a cut already leaking blood. 

Harry sucked gently. He liked it better slow. Louis moaned and threw his head back. Harry pulled him closer between his legs and moved his mouth from his arm to his chest. Smears of blood were left in the wake and neither of them made a move to wipe them away. Harry kissed Louis’ chest, sucking bruises before Louis pushed him down on the bed, slid between his legs and hovered over him. 

That small part of Harry that still had any inhibition at all screamed and struggled under Louis’ hands, under his kiss, his slow hip thrusts. The bloody mess part of Harry longed for more, knew that his body yearned for touch and sensation; pleasure. 

“You’re not upset, about the power plan?” He asked, suddenly seeming childlike. Harry had to look away. 

“I think I was at first.” Harry whispered. “But I like the feelings you give me too much.” He looked into the turquoise eyes of the other boy, trying to read them. He wasn’t sure what he saw there. 

“I really never meant to fall for you. Only guide you.” Louis stated. His tongue traced lines in the blood smears by Harry’s mouth. 

“Looks like things changed.” Harry smiled into Louis’ kiss, letting the smaller boy control him for the moment. 

A moment turned into several when Harry found himself enjoying Louis’ weight on top of him. He’d been with people before, boys and girls alike, but Louis’ hands left new tracks on skin with music already written. His fingernails dug into soft flesh and moans made melodies. Sweat washed away the blood smears as they both found themselves overwhelmed in each other.   
Harry only screamed once. But he figured it was the kind of scream you’d expect to hear in a trashy, pay by the hour motel. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning came too quickly to the boys’ tired eyes. Louis hummed cheerily in the shower while Harry gathered their meager belongings. 

“Only a day’s travel till we get where we’re going!” Louis announced cheerily, pulling jeans on and buttoning them.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked, pausing. Maybe he should have thought about it a bit more before they were switching positions last night, but Harry honestly had no clue what Louis was planning. 

“To meet the rest.” Louis said, throwing a tank top over his head. “You heard the part about the army right? Well, we’re going to meet the rest of them. There aren’t very many and we’re not really out for world domination. We just want to live topside. And if avoiding the Winchesters for the rest of our lives is what it takes, then yeah, we’ll do it. As for the humans,” he looked up at Harry then, who was listening intently. “The Winchesters hate killing humans. Even powerful ones they’ll hesitate with. Yeah, we wanted to use you but most of us, in the end, ended up needing you. You started out as a precaution. In the end, I needed you a lot more than I thought I would.” He smiled at Harry then, and tossed him the full duffel bag. 

“I think I love you, Louis.” He blurted suddenly, looking at the floor. Louis stared at him, turquoise eyes wide. He blinked and they slid to black. 

“I wish I could still love, Hazza. I wish that I could feel it but I can’t.” Louis tucked his head into Harry’s chest. 

“Do you think I could, I don’t know, teach you?” Harry asked, wrapping his strong arms around Louis. 

“I want to, so maybe. I’ve heard of one demon cured. Crowley. The Winchester’s did some ritual. I heard it was painful and terrifying but at the end he was screaming about wanting to be loved and how he just wanted to be loved.” Louis was thoughtful now, pulling away from Harry. “I bet if I had help it wouldn’t even take a stupid ritual.” 

“I hope so.” Harry whispered, kissing soft lips gently. 

They threw the remainder of their things into the cramped backseat of the Camaro before peeling out of the parking lot. Louis’ hand held a high position on Harry’s thigh. Harry had one had one the steering wheel, wrist limp, hand draped over the top, and the other elbow propped up in the open window. When he needed to shift he switched hands like he’d been driving a standard his whole life. The slam of the shifting gears and Harry’s fingers around the stick made Louis moan under his breath and bite his lip. Louis sat with his feet on the dash, one of them almost hanging out the window. Every so often he would point out and exit to Harry, and they’d take it. 

For right now though, Louis was enjoying the sight of Harry’s left hand wrapped around the wheel, his other hand around the gear shift. They’d spotted the Impala only once, but weren’t too worried. The angel sigil had dried brown on the ceiling but Louis was prepared to use it. He’d already opened his skin for Harry. His pupils were blown now, and a slight sweat had pulled his curls down onto his forehead. Not that Louis minded. Harry on a blood-trip was wild. 

Now, it was all about meeting the rest, living life, running. In the end though, it really was worth it all. In the end, it was worth a demon maybe feeling his heart beat again, to feel it jump when someone walked into the room, to feel is race when they touch you; kiss you. It was worth it, to love.


End file.
